A Saiyen's Destiny: Mirai Trunks and Pan
by moonserenity82
Summary: A 14 year old Pan goes in the time chamber and comes out 18 year old. As she does she meets 23 year old Mirai Trunks. This is the start of a destiny that will change the galaxy. Behold the power of the female saiyen and her mate. Evil beware for she comes.
1. Chapter 1 A Girl Named Pan

A Saiyen's Destiny: Mirai Trunks and Pan

A 14 year old Pan goes in the time chamber and comes out 18 year old. As she does she meets 23 year old Mirai Trunks. This is the start of a destiny that will change the galaxy. Behold the power of the female saiyen and her mate. Evil beware for she comes.

I don't own Dragonball z or gt

"This is talk"

'This is thinking' and bondmates speaking to each other in their minds

Chapter One- A Girl Named Pan

Just a normal day for a 14 year old Pan of training after school. Its

been a few months since fight omega shenron, she was so glad that her grandpa had decide to stay, not to mention he was an adult again. (AU in this fic Goku didn't leave) She still hasn't reached super yet no matter how she tried. It was making her sad, not to mention pissed off.

While her friend Bra (18 years old) was interested in shopping and guys she was training. She had never really gotten to like a boy yet. Though she had tried dating that once the guy was scared silly by her strength not that she would ever settle for some weakling for a mate. But at the time she just couldn't be bothered by the hassle of dating when she wasn't interested. She had becoming a super saiyen to do, so she wouldn't let her friend set her up a date no matter what.

After training for several hours she went over to capsule corp. to see Bra. As she landed Bra was going out. "Oh, hi Pan me and Marron were just going to go shopping to get ready for our dates later you want to come." "Sorry Bra, but you know how I feel about shopping, let alone going on a pointless date. Is Trunks here, if your going out maybe he will spar with me," Pan replied. "HEY TRUNKS Pan's here to spar with you," yelled Bra "See ya late P-Chan" Bra left to go get Marron.

She didn't know why but Pan never seemed to get along with Marron, maybe because she seemed so shallow only interested in looks and money but hey who was she to say.

Pan went and spared with Trunks, but the problem was the same as with anyone else she sparred with they went easy on her and wouldn't push her. Her father had made it so no one would hurt his little girl, but it was not helping her ascend. He couldn't seem to understand why she wanted to go super so bad, say she is only one foureth of a saiyen that she wouldn't be able to.

Just the other day he was saying that she would have to start growing up and stop fighting all the time. That she would have to join the real world when she graduated from high school, go to college, get a job. Saying that spending all her time training was wasted.

Going home she thought about it and she is a warrior, that is what she is a saiyen warrior and damn proud of it. Need to find a way to train without her father finding out she is struck with an idea like a bolt of lightening the time chamber not only could she get in the most intense training but no one would think to look for her there.

And the timing couldn't be better, she has just got off for winter break. With that she wouldn't miss school so as to upset her father. Pan streaks towards home a breakneck speeds thing all the things she is going to need. When home she pack clothes and other things she will need to have, this doesn't include text books because she is know all the knowledge she will need to graduate. She hasn't graduate early because her dad wants her to have a childhood and friends her age.

After she stores her things in capsules she goes and tells her mom she will be going to Bra for a few days a Christmas shopping, "Now mom no peeking to see what I pick out for everyone, bye you'll see me in a few days." She jets off just as her dad comes in from work, " Hi dad,Bye dad." And off she goes to store up food for a few years training.

At the lookout she greets Dende, ask to use the time chamber to train, also not to tell her family and friends what she is doing. He agrees he has observed how she isn't let train to her full potential though Goku would but Gohan forbid him and Vegata to train her. He can see the she will be need someday to fight evil like her father before her, and his father before him. So she steps in and the door closes.

"Dende do you think this is a good idea," says Mr. Bopo. "Yes, for the future of the galaxy she must reach her hidden power," replied Dende, 'I'm sorry Gohan but your wish to keep her out of battle can't be.'


	2. Chapter 2 A Future Boy

Chapter Two- A Future Boy

Mean while in a differnt future Mirai Trunks (the one who went back in time to warn Goku about the androids) has reach a all time low, his mom the only being that he has left has died. He is now all alone with no one. His earth has gotten back on its feet while the human popular was small they were at peace and the world was recovering from the devastion of the androids. Thanks to capsule corp.

With no threat to the planet trunks was with out a cause. He was a warrior not a buisness man, this didn't mean that he was stupid he was a genius like his mom, but couldn't stay in a lab all day. He needed to be training. With his mom's death and no cause he didn't know what he should do.

As he was mourning his mother a sound could be heard start up. Its was a message from his mom, a recording. "Trunks, my baby boy, if you are hearing this it means I"m dead. I'm sorry I didn't tell you soon that I was dying with the way the earth has been I became sick. I have know for awhile so I made a special time machine to take you to the alternate reality that you save 5 years ago. I want you to use it a live the rest of your life there with family. Time there flows fast than here so the you there will be around 28 years old. Please have a happy life, find a special girl to make babies with I know you have not had the time and inclintation to date but I will be watch and hope to see you fall in love. There is no greater power out there remeber that my son. When you reach you destination the pod will self-destruct so as to keep anyone from get it. This will be a one way trip. Always remeber I love you, my little saiyen prince."

Mirai just cried as he heard his mom's voice, but she was right there was no thing for him he. There he would have family again, so Mirai load up his mementos and thing to capsule and activated the time machine, destination a alternate reality, the lookout...


	3. Chapter 3 Future Boy Meets Girl

Chapter Three- Future Boy Meets Girl

Now with Pan for the last four years she has been to the outer limits of herself. She has done it, she is the first female super saiyen. Her training if anyone had seen it would thought they were in a nightmare. She has push herself to her limits and then push some more. She has not only grown in strength while in the chamber but in body as well. She is now 18 years old, her body's age shows this to be true.

'Well time for me to join the real world, I have miss everyone so much. Though I know my dad and mom, not to mention chi chi will go ballistic when they see me but this is my life to chose what to do and which path to take. My father seems to supress his saiyen side, I can't do that. I'm a saiyen and proud. Well the sooner there the sooner they calm done.'

And with that Pan steps out of the time chamber. (in this fic the time chamber was upgrade so it didn't have a time limit on it any more)

On the other side Mirai has land a greet a surprised Dende and Mr. Bopo. He quickly jumps out of the machine as if implodes. After the dust settles he explains why he is hear. Hearing what happened to him they agree that he should stay, not that he could go any where if he wanted to, to begin with.

Just then the hyperbolic time chamber door opens and Mirai beholds to most stunning being he has ever seen. She is about a half a head shorter than him. With bedroom eyes the stare right into his soul, long dark hair down to her thighs, muscular but femine, she would be a hand full, literally. Her clothes have rips ever where luck that they cover her important parts, if only barely. No only is she a knock out, but he can sense that she is really strong. Looking in her eyes he can she the kind of person she is: a warrior but also kind noble loyal and true.

He has falling a first sight, he had wondered before if there was something wrong with him because he wasn't interst in anyone. His mom had said that he was just made for one, that he could share a meaningless relationship that some others had. He was meant for one person, his mate. She always said that he would know his mate when he saw her, as always his mother was right. For here stand before him was proof, his future mate. It seemed that fate had finely decide to give him a break.

"Hey Trunks what'ch doing up here, not worried about your little friend Pan are you" explain the girl. At the same time she jumps him and gives him a hug. He returns it and seeing as she knows his name that means she knows the Trunks of this time. He really hopes that she doesn't love this other Trunks, it would be to cruel.

Pan is shocked to see Trunks here. She has been gone for four years to her, but there is something different about him. For one she has never lusted after him before, she has always saw him as another brother. Has that changed? Also him seems more ript than before, a lot stronger too. His sense of fashion is much better, instead of the CEO look he looks more of a warrior. Is that a sword on his back, 'man would I sheath his sword, what am I saying bad Pan. ' "So Trunks you want to get out of here I'm hungry for cooking I didn't make after so long," Pan blurts out to get her mind out of the gutter. "Sure"

Before leave Dende give her some clothes because what she has is either destroyed or to small. So they fly off stopping to eat, then they are flying over some deserted island they land to relax. "Say Pan are you and Trunks just friends or are you more." Mirai can't help how he feels about Pan. He knows he has just met her but it doesn't seem to matter, he has to consiously hold himself back from claiming her. He can tell by her scent that she hasn't been claim yet. The only thing keeping him back is if she has romantic feelings for the other Trunks.

"Well, before today I have always seen you as a brother and the thought of a sexual relationship with you was gross. But now today I don't understand maybe being four years older has changed things because when I saw you when I came out of the chamber it was different," Pan blushes and looks away. "What was different this time, tell me the truth," he says. He needs to know he is lose the battle, he has to claim her. Maybe he should let her know that he is different but he doesn't want to chance her run, in this he is being selfish he knows but can't be denied. Pan looks at him and stutters, "Trunks I...welll...I can't seem to help having these thoughts about you...lustful ones...I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong with me I have never been interst is this kind of thing before. I always thought dating and boys weren't for me."


	4. Chapter 4 Bonded Mates

Chapter Four-Bonded Mates

Mirai is over joyied, she has no attachment to the other Trunks but brotherly affection. With this news he can contain himself no more it is like a part of him is saying she is his and his alone. He must claim what is his, it seems he is his father son. It doesn't matter who she is, she is his. He can learn more of her after she has been mark by him, no escape then.

He suddenly pulls her to him and kisses her. She is confused at first but then the kiss sets off her on saiyen blood to be claimed by her mate. He can seem to stop kissing her lips than he moves to her ear and down to her neck. She hears him growl when he lightly scratchs her neck with his teeth. His hands have been busy opening and removing her shirt, she has no bra seeing as she only got a gi and two ki maskers, did the little green man forsee the need to hide their ki, at the lookout. He cups her in his hands holding them for his mouth.

They seem to be in a fever touch each other everywhere, clothes flying in different directions. Finally Mirai can take it no more and as he bites into her shoulder and brings himself home in her sheath. She rears back and bites his shoulder in return, both striving for completion and at last Mirai losing control goes super as they peak together. In the instance she ascend too, the look on his face is priceless, not that they really care at the moment.

They keep climbing until they reach another level in pleasure as well as strengh, in the end they ascend to Super Saiyen 2. They are to hungry for each other to stop and talk at the moment. Thru out the day and night to come they love one another thoughly. When the morning comes there is even more of a suprise they done have tails, both which they have rapted around each other.


	5. 5 Misunderstanding, Boy's Ass Kick,Truth

Chapter Five- Misunderstanding, Boy's Ass Kicked, Truth Revealed

The first thing to come out of Mirai mouth was, "your a super saiyen." "Yeah, isn't great Trunks I have finely ascend. My dad kept telling me that because I'm only one fourth of a saiyen that I couldn't ascend. Well this will show him, sheesh he ascend to super saiyen 2 when he was 11 , but oh no little baby Pan can't. Ha" at which point her stomach growls. "Pan why don't you rest here, and I'll go get some food," he responds. "Sure sounds good, I am a little tired right now." "Ok, see ya. Oh, Pan when I get back there is something we need to talk about." With that he shoots off. After about 10 minutes Pan gets bored so after him.

When she gets to the city she is looking around for him. When she see Trunks he is with some blond bimbo. And worse she is all over him, he not only let her but can't keep his hands off the slut. Needless to say PAN IS PISSED. "TRUNKS YOU BASTARD," she proceeds to beat the crap out of him. The last thing she does is knee him in his pride, he need a seanu bean for that, if he wants children in the future that is. With that she blasts off, crying her eyes out.

Meanwhile Mirai is getting something for him and his mate to eat. Trying to think of a way to tell her who he is with out her kicking his ass for not telling her sooner. Just as he done and on his way, he feels her ki spike. He takes off like a shot. When he reaches her he can see she is crying. He goes and wraps his arms around her, at least he trys.

She shoves him away, calling him a bastard lier. "Look Pan I can explain," thinking she found out who he is.

"Oh, whats to expain. It was pretty clear when you couldn't keep your hands, among other things, off the blond bimbo," Pan screams.

"What the hell are you talking about Pan, why would you think I would want anyone but you." " I saw you just minutes ago, how is it that you changes so quickly. Damn you must of had a seanu bean to heal you after I kicked your ass," she shouts.

It is becoming clear to Mirai. Bad luck that she ran into the other Trunks, and seeing what she saw completing forgot the bond that would tell her that he and I are not the same. He grabs her and wrestles her to the ground with him strandling her and hold her hands above her head.

"Listen Pan the Trunks you saw wasn't me. The thing I was going to tell you was that I'm not from this time. I'm Mirai Trunks, the one that went back in time to warn Goku of the androids. I'm NOT the Trunks you know."

Some where in the middles she started to understand. The bond going into effect she can feel what he is feel. To see he wasn't the one with the slut. Further more she can tell he feels guilty for claiming her before she knew who he was. He didn't want to lose her, after feeling dead he couldn't stop himself from craving being loved.

'Oh Mirai, you could of told me sooner, but I understand. I can see how you felt. In truth neither of us seemed to be able to control ourselves. I'm not sorry how this happened and you will never be alone again. I will always be with you, in life and death.' "Thanks Pan for everything."

So for the next few hours they talk to each other about their lives before they came together. Though Mirai is still feeling guilty not that he took her, but the fact that she is Gohan's, his mentor and father figure. daughter. Not that it would of stopped him, but still how in the world is he suppose to tell Gohan that he done claimed his daughter as his mate. He better master SS2 quickly.

Though this all Pan had kind of forgetten that Mirai had should length hair, seems when she saw the other one she wasn't think clear as that is a dead give away to the different Trunks.

"Say Mirai, do you want to go see your family. I know you miss you mom, and she is your mom no matter the reality she will love you." "Yeah, lets go see them, but for now it might be best if no one knows that I'm not the other Trunks." 'So I can train to defend myself from your dad when he finds out. I don't want to die young again.' 'Yeah, I see what you mean, its going to be hell when they find out about my training in the time chamber. No need to add fuel to the fire immdiately. Though you might want to where a bandana to hide your long hair and caspule your sword. Seeing as I like the long hair so no cutting it.' They got fixed up and blasted off to caspule corp.


	6. Chapter 6 Meet the Family

Chapter Six-Meet the Family

When they land at caspule corp, they went to see Bulma. She was in her lab. To say she was shocked to see a older Pan was an understatement. "Pan what the hell happened to you," she cried out. At this time Bra rushes in to see Pan,"WHAT HAPPENED PAN." Well you know how dads been talking about making me stop training, so I decide I was going to make sure he couldn't. I'm 18 now so what I want is up to me. And how I got older I used the hyperbolic time chamber for four days.

After some explaining they understood and there was nothing anyone could do to change me back any way. At that moment Bulma saw Mirai, "oh Trunks honey I didn't see you there how's the day going." At this he just hugs her and doesn't let go, "Its good to see you mom," Mirai is holding back his tears to have his mom back no matter the form is great. 'You okay Mirai' 'Yeah I've just missed her so much.' 'Oh, by the way the girl there Bra is your sister.' At which point both Mirai and Pan stomachs growls so loud that it can be heard across the city. Looks like they forgot to eat before.

"Well come lets feed those bottomless pits you saiyens call stomachs." So they all go to the kitchen to eat where they eat like pigs or in this case saiyens. They visit for a while and then Pan and Mirai leave, not see Vegata as they leave. He has just come out of the gravity chamber and has a thoughtful expression on his face. 'So Trunks finally stop messing around with weakling humans and see Pan for what she is. I wonder what her father is going to do when he finds out. That will be some fight that I don't want to miss.'

Now Pan and Mirai go back to that desert island and set up a caspule house for Mirai until everyone finds out that he is here. After it is set up Pan has to leave to confront her parents with the older her. Mirai stays behind because it would just make it worse if he was there. They might blame him for the actions she took.

So home once again she goes though the shock and anger of her parents. Luckly Chi Chi, Goku, and Goten are there as well and help calm her dad down. Her mom after a while see that her little girl is not so little any more and her decsion are hers to make, that and she knows Gohan drove Pan to it, trying to stop her from fighting. He doesn't realize that their baby girl is a fighter and that's not going to change. After much talk it is decided that Pan will study up and get her diploma is a few months. Once everything settles down they eat and go to bed.

A few hours later and a seanu bean Trunks walks into caspule corp muttering about older Pans being crazy. Later on he gets the short version of how she got older, though they didn't realize that this is the first time hearing this and also didn't meantion him being there as they didn't think about it.

Around midnight Trunks can't sleep, he is think that the older Pan is hot. 'Maybe I should ask her out. I mean wow she wow.' Never realizing that he has noticed her too late. While he plans on how to appoach her, she is sneaking out her window and going to Mirai to spend the night in the arms of her love, her mate.


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping And New Looks

Chapter Seven- Shopping And New Looks

They next morning Pan was able to slip in her room with her parents none the wiser. Seeing as Christmas was coming soon she still needed to go shopping for presents. When she went down to breakfast and meantioned this her parents weren't happy, seeing as this was her excuse to go in the time chamber. They relented when she said she would call regularly on her cellphone.

She blasted off to Mirai's place. They had decided to explore the city and go shopping. Christmas gifts and both Mirai and Pan needed new clothes. In the city they had fun picking up gifts for everyone. When it came time for a wardrobe for him and her to say they had fun teasing each other.

Pan's new look consisted of leather pants in varying dark shades(jet black ,dark all most black red, blue, green, and purple), bright colored(ruby, sapphire, emerald, and hot purple) halter tops in varying shapes that were battle ready, black leather fingerless gloves, black shitkickers, and a long black trench coat with a high collar. Her hair she put up in a high ponytail. She wasn't one for jewelry as it might get in the way of fighting.

Now Mirai look consisted of jet black leather pants with either dark blood red flames in the seams, sapphire blue tribal marking down the side, or bright yellow lightening bolt zig zaging down the pant leg, sleeveless muscle shirt in black, red, blue, yellow, and white, black leather fingerless gloves, black shitkickers, black bandana, and a black leather trech coat. Now with that down they will have a better time hiding their tails, so far no one has seen them yet.

After that they go to the food court to eat, their purchases in caspule. When they were done eat the eatery was in shock. So they go back to Mirai's to drop off their things. They decide to go off to spar. After a few hours of intense training/forplay they go in to clean up. They made it to the bathroom shower where they are consumed with want for each other. They come together in a firey clash push towards the peaks, in doing so they blow the roof off the house, oops. After get the roof fixed and get cleaned up to relax watching some movies before falling asleep in each others arms. And so the day is over for them.


	8. Chapter 8 Visits, Errands, Spars,

I would like to first thank my very first reviewer, also the reason I put this in the M. Trunks was so no one would think it was a Trunks/Pan pairing instead of the Mirai Trunks/Pan that it is.

I have decide to change that speaking

"speak out loud"

'thoughts in ones own head'

talking to someone in your mind

Chapter Eight-Visits, Errands, Spars

The next day Pan went off the meet Mirai. They had decided the other day to go visit Bulma. While flying to CC, "Mirai I have been thinking, when we're around our famillies it will be weird to call you Mirai. I was wondering if you go by any other nicknames."

"Actually, my mom used to call me Toren. (Mirai will be called this from now on.) I would be honored if you would call me that."

"Okay, cool. Toren it is. I like it." As they land, after making sure the Trunks from this time wasn't there, Toren made sure that his bandana was covering all his hair. So no one would notice that he wasn't the Present Trunks. Both of them hid their tails in their coats as well.

Luckily Toren's mom was the only one there at the time. "Hey, mom how's it going."

"So what you working on Bulma."

"Oh, hi Trunks, Pan. I'm just tinkering around," Bulma replies. they visit for a while, when Bulma remeber an errand she needs done.

Toren offers to do it for her and heads out. " See ya later mom, Pan."

"Bye Toren, be good."

After he leaves Bulma gets a twinkle in her eyes. "So Pan what's" giggles "with calling Trunks Toren."

"Oh well its just a nickname that I started to call him. Do you like it? I think its cool." they discuss the happenings going on with their famillies, Pan excluding the fact that she and Toren are together. Afterwards Bulma has to go back to her lab.

About a half an hour later Trunks comes in. When he sees Pan he has mixed feelings. On one hand he wants to know why she kicked his ass the other day. And two why he is looking at her, whom he has always saw as a little sister, with lust. You can guess which emotion comes out first.

Just then Vegata comes in at the same time Trunks yells at Pan. "Pan why the hell did you beat me bloodly, the other day! If it hadn't been for the senzu bean I had on me, I wouldn't be able to have children in the future. What the hell did I do to you to deserve this."

At this Vegata snorts in amusement, "Son don't you know better than to piss off a female saiyen. I mean if you want to continue living a health life that is."

Pan looks at Trunks guilty, "Oops! I'm sorry Trunks. It was a case of mistaken identity. No hard feelings, okay."

Trunks' face vaults, "WHAT! Just how could you mistake me for someone else. Damn it Pan! You said my name as you punched me in the face."

"Sorry, I was confused. My mistake. Besides your okay now so no harm done. Oh hey Vegata you want to spar. Oh, wait dad's done forbidden you and grandpa from sparring with me," Pan's eyes twinkle.

"No one tells me what to do, brat. I am the Prince of all Saiyens after all. Let's go." Vegata stocks off the the gravity room. Pan following him with a smirk. 'I knew I could get him to spar.'

Toren you might want to wait for Trunks to leave before coming back Pan sends to Toren thru their bond-link to warn him, before she forgot to tell him in the heat of battle.

Thanks Pan, be careful when sparring with my dad, and have fun came back to Pan, thru the link, as she entered the GR room.

"So brat lets see how strong you got after training in the hyperbolic time chamber." Vegata gets into his staince, as does Pan.

'I had better not go super yet. I want to suprise everyone later. When Toren and I have told everyone who he is and that we're bonded. I think I'll need the advantage when my dad goes through the roof, literally. We both need to learn better control of the new power we just gained by bonding. Good thing Toren's training area has a ki warder so no one knows what goes on in there. The ki braclets are great, too. And not just for training. If we weren't wearing them and my dad came because he thought I was in a fight. On arriving he would see something he really wouldn't want to see. Let alone the fact that he would try to kill Toren for compromising is baby girl. Not good. Damn there Vegata comes, got to get my head back into the game,' were her thoughts to herself.

Just as Vegata comes in to strike, Pan fazes out to the side. The spar is fierce, going on for hours. When they come out, its to see a not so happy father. "Vegata what the hell. I done told you that Pan is not to spar with you."

"Dad don't go yelling at Veggie. I'm 18 years old now, so if I want to spar with someone , I will. You don't have a say in it. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but I can't be like you dad. I'm a warrior, and not just an warror a saiyen warrior. That is who I am. It will not change. Please except this. I love you daddy, but I need to live my own life." With that Pan blasts off followed by Toren, who had just returned from running mom's errand. It had taken him longer than neccessary as he still didn't know the city in this time well. Leaving a shock Gohan behind.

"Look Gohan, I know you're her father but you need to give Pan the choice of who she is and what she plans for her future. She is an adult now and deserves the right. If you don't you will damage you relationship with her, as father and daughter, deeply. Besides she is a saiyen warrior, the strongest female in the universe, she can take care of herself. Support her now, so if she needs help in the future she will feel that she can come to you. That way you can help her if she ever needs it." Vegata isn't one for speaking out like that, but as the prince of saiyens it is his duty to look out for his peoples need be they physical, mental, or emotional. Not that he shows this side often, if ever.

Meanwhile Toren has caught up to Pan as they reach his house. Once there he proceeds to bring her out of her bad mood. Later she goes home. Her dad is there, he has been thinking about what Vegata said. As much as he doesn't want to admit it but he is right. If he continues to push Pan away he will lose his baby girls respect. So when she comes in he talks to her and apoligizes for how he was acting. Well he would prefer her to walk a safer path he won't get in her way. "Pan just remeber that you can always come to me or your mother if you need an thing or are in trouble."

"Thanks dad. That all I ask. Goodnight daddy." With that she goes to bed, until later that is. We all know where she'll go when her parents are asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 FLASHBACKS More Secrets

Chapter Nine- FLASHBACKS...More Secrets

Two weeks go by, Pan and Toren are still sneaking around behind their families and friends backs. During this time Pan's energy seems to be spiking a lot for no apparent reason. Pan and Toren have visited Bulma a lot. One of the times they find out about the invention she has been working on. Pan and Toren offer to test it out.

FLASHBACK

"Bulma that is so cool! You've invented a gravity braclet, that works like the gravity room. Only it effects the wearer no thing else. (Only the wearer is effected by the gravity, not the surrounding area or any person that might touch them. So if someone lifted them they wouldn't feel the gravity difference.) "We would love to test them out for you," Pan exclaims.

"Oh, Yeah! Bring on the GR braclets mom. Say what level of gravity does it go to mom."

"Well the braclets are set so you can up the gravity in units of 100x Earth's gravity. They can go all the way up to 100,000x Earth's gravity. Not that anyone will need that much. They are made of a metal that can take such intense gravity and a SS4's power and still not brake. I've programmed into it a sensor that will lower the gravity if your about to die from intense gravity as a safety feature." She hands the two of them the golden braclets. They snap on with a click. "Remember to come by often so I can take reading on how they work. I don't want to give them to Veggie until I'm sure there isn't any kinks to work but in them. You know how he is. He wouldn't stop to get them fixed and end up hurting himself badly in his need to reach the next power level.

END FLASHBACK

The GR braclets work great for them. Pan has been increasing the level up fast to counter the energy spikes she has been having. They have been training not only so Toren can stand up to her dad, but they have felt that their strength will be needed soon.

SNEAK BREAK

With Trunks for the past 2 weeks. He has been trying to see Pan. But everytime he sees her, she is off going somewhere. He tried to ask her out one time, but she misunderstood.

FLASHBACKS

"Say, Pan do you want to go out to see a movie," Trunks ask while leaning on the wall.

"Oh, sorry Trunks, but I haven't the time to hang out withyou like before. Why don't you hang out with Bra or Goten. Maybe they have time. Well I gotta go train. See Ya!" With that Pan flys off, never realizing that Trunks had asked her out on a date.

END FLASHBACK

Trunks remembering wonders if Pan is more like Goku than he thought, obilivous. Not that he is giving up. When Trunks Brief wants something, he gets what he wants. (spoiled much) I mean no woman has ever refused him, and he knew a lot of women. Speaking of that he has a date. Trunks goes to get ready, as he is leaving his dad stops him. "Brat where are you going in such a hurry."

Oh, hi dad. I've got a really hot date with this red head I met a club yesterday. Don't wait up for me." With that Trunks goes off another of his bimbos.

'I thought Trunks had finely stopped seeing his ever changing string of harlets. I must of been wrong thinking him and Pan were getting together. Damn it! I'm never wrong, but Pan would never stand for a cheating mate. Besides how a saiyen could cheat on his mate is beyond me, it's like cutting off your own hand. Not something I recommand. I guess he still needs to go up. But will he do it before he has no hope of winning Pan? That's the question. Will he ever see what is right in front of him?' "Oh, well his loss." With that he goes to train in the GR.

Now with Bulma, she has been to busy working in her lab to see her son antics with women. So not knowing that Trunks goes thru women like he does socks has been planning to play matchmaker between Pan and as Pan calls him Toren. Not knowing there is no need.

SNEAK BREAK

Now with Pan's family, no one is the wiser about her and Toren. But their secret is not the only Son secret. Goten has a secret he has beening keeping for two years, now.

FLASHBACK

two year ago

Goten-25

Bra-16

Goten was flying over West City to see Trunks. As he is he hears a familliar scream. "That's Bra." He blasts off towards the sound in time to see Bra struggling with a man. "Let me go David. I might have gone a date with you, but doesn't mean I was going to sleep with you. What kind of girl do you think I am. Let me go right now or my dad will kill you."

"Oh yeah, sure some dead beat that don't work is going to kill me. I don't think so babe. Now be a good little girl and give me what I want.."

"NO!" He trys to touch her, but suddenly he is flying across the alley. He hears a growl.

"DEAD YOU ARE DEAD! Now take a trip to the next dimension! HAA!" He sees a golden glowing man hovering across from him. He's last thoughts on this earth are OH SHIT! With that David is desenigrated on the spot. Goten, still SS looks at Bra, seeing her torn dress. "Are you okay. Do you need a doctor. Do you want me to get your mom...dad."

"GOTEN" Running to him she crys in his arms, holding on to him as if her life depended upon it. "Don't tell my mom or dad or anyone. I couldn't stop him, me being a saiyen. But I've never been a fighter. I need to become stronger. I don't want to be a fighter, but I never want to be at the mercy of a man again. Will you teach me how to defend myself. I can't ask my dad. His train would be to brutal, also he would want to know why I suddenly want to train. Same goes for Trunks. I don't want my family to know I couldn't defend myself from a weak human. Dad would be disappointed in me."

"Okay Bra. I'll teach you and keep it a secret. But I think your wrong your dad wouldn't be disappointed in you. He would want to blast that bastard off the face of the earth. Though that would be a little hard seeing as I sent him to the next dimension. I hope he gets what he deserves in HFIL. Maybe I can ask Dende if he can see to that he gets totured for all eternity. No one messes with my Bra, and lives to tell the tale."

"Thanks Goten so much. Are you busy now, if not would you mind starting to train me now."

"No problem. I wasn't going to do anthing important, only go see Trunks. Let's go." Goten pick Bra up and flys her to the place Piccolo took Gohan to train, when he was little, to start her training.

END FLASHBACK

After that day Goten taught Bra how to fight and defend herself.(flying, ki blasts, martail arts, etc...) During that time he found himself falling for her. When asked by her, he told her he loved her, but wanted to take things slow so as to give her time to grow up. Not to mention time to train to defend himself from an anger saiyen father. They have unoffiically been dating one and a half years, and offically dating since Bra turn 18. Though no one knew this. In order to keep it a secret they pretended to go out with other people. When if fact they were seeing only each other. Not that Bra wanted to get close to any human men anyway. Goten would let Trunks think he was taking out girls he met a clubs and bars that Trunks believed he went to. Goten in reality hadn't been to a bar or club in years. Trunks not going with him when he went out made it easy to fool him. Goten wasn't actually seeing anyone but Bra. Goten has only been teaching Bra and going on secret dates with her. Not to mention training non-stop.( I wonder what level he has attained.) Now Bra was able to fool her family into thinking she was just a normal mall crazy teen.( She still loves to go shopping.) Pan was easy to throw off by threating to go to the mall.(Pan hates shopping) Now with her other friends it was a little differnt, especially Marron. Since they went shopping together a lot, and Marron loved to gossip she had to be careful. She would lie through her teeth at times just to make sure Marron didn't have a clue.(does she ever) She has made Marron think that she goes out with a boy here or there. When she hasn't looked at a human male since she was 16.(why would she, she has Goten.) Lately it has been hard to get a long with her. While Bra was still a girly-girl, she was coming to realize that Pan was right. Marron was a shallow money grubing slut. The only thing that has been keeping her from breaking all ties with her is her, Marron's, parents.

She was currently at the mall with her. When Marron finely crossed a line that change her attitude of being pollite to the shallow skank. They had been talking about guys when Marron had made the incrediably stupid comment. " Man, have you seen Goten and Trunks lately. Are they hot or what? Really your Trunk's sister so you don't know but what he can do with... Man I hope he free tonight he a really good f...MMM...What I would do to be down by both of them."

"Marron you know what. Stay the hell away from me, my family, and my friends. You really are a slut. All you think about is sex with this guy or that guy. I have had enough. I'm tired of all your shallow gossip and whoremongering. So go and don't call me. I WON'T call you. AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM GOTEN, BITCH!"

With that Bra stalks off Vegeta style. 'Grrrr...who does she think she is eyeing MY GOTEN...Grrr' She heads off to meet Goten.

When Goten sees her he is smiling until he sees her face. "What's wrong. Did something happen. Do I need to brake someones legs."

"No, I just had enough of Marron bull shit." Goten holds her and calms her done, wondering if he should blast the bitch's fake hair off. They relax after awhile, and start kissing each other. Soon they are making out. Not that they go any further than that even though it is getting harder for him to keep himself from claiming her. They haven't gone farther than that because one he wants to give her the time she needs to grow up and then there's her father. They have only been making out heavily since she turned 18. Before that he would only hug her and kiss her lightly (no tongue), seeing as she was still young.

They have beening planning on telling her dad soon. Bra has just thought of an idea. "Say Goten why don't we tell your dad first that way if my dad loses it, my dad won't be able to kill you."

"While I wouldn't mind having my dad there in case things get crazy, I still want Vegeta to respect me not my dad."

"Why don't we still tell your dad but ask him to stay home so you can tell my dad youself. Then if daddy goes ballistic Goku can IT in."

"Great idea that will work. Let's go tell my dad right now." Having backup when you were telling a saiyen father you wanted to mate his daughter might be a good idea, especially when said father was the Prince of all Saiyens. So they go off to see Goku.

When they get there Goku comes out off his house. "Hey guys what's up."

"Umm, dad there's something I need to tell you. Bra and I..umm...need to talk to you."

"Sure Goten what do you need to tell me."

"Well dad Bra and I have been dating for awhile. I was wanting your support. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Vegeta that I want to claim Bra as my mate."

"WHAT! YOU AND BRA ARE TOGETHER! You and Vegeta's daughter...yes, yes I can see it. Vegeta's not going to like this. One question if you have been seeing Bra for a while how come I've heard from Trunks that you've been dating other girls.

So the two of them tell him what they have been doing the last two years, not mention the fact that Bra was attacked. Then they also tell him that while they don't want him to come with them when they tell Vegeta, "I wouldn't mind you standing by incase he blows his top."

"Okay son, can and will do. You two have my blessing, and congratutions."

"Thanks Dad/Goku." Goten and Bra say before going off to be with each other.(not like that)

As they leave Chi Chi comes out, "What was that all about."

"Well...he..he..he.. It seems that Goten has fooled us completely. He hasn't been going out with a lot of girls, but only one, Bra. Tomorrow he's going to tell Vegeta."

"What! My baby's going to be mated...Vegeta's going to kill him you have to protect him."

"Don't worry dear. Everything will be fine. Though you shouldn't tell anyone about this until Goten talks to Vegeta."

"Yeah no kidding. Damn and here I wanted to brag."

So secrets seem to be coming out how will everyone hand them when they do. What else is going on that isn't know to our heros. Lets find out...next time.


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets Revealed

Chapter Ten- Secrets Revealed

While the Sons and Briefs have been living their lives and keeping secrets from each other, just what has been going on in the galaxy that will change their world forever. And they don't know it, yet. Now on the planet New Namek. Unknown to the Namekians as a whole two young ones have been gathering the dragonballs to make a wish. "Come Nail lets summon the eternal dragon."

"Eternal dragon rise and come forth and grant our wishes, Porugana." The sky became dark and lightening flashed. Then a huge dragon appeared.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISHES!"

"Porugana, first please bring back to this dimension 300 Saiyens including Goku and Vegeta's family and their friends. Second send them to earth to the lookout. And third please make all Saiyens and their mates full blooded Saiyens."

"IT HAS BEEN GRANTED! UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

As he leaves an adult Namekian is seen flying towards the two boys. "Nail, Kail what have you done."

"Well you see wanted to see the dragon," Kail says.

"Yeah, he is so cool. Besides we wanted to give Goku and his friends something. We've always heard stories about how he saved us. So we thought we would give something back. Their families on Vegetasi that they have never known or not seen for many years. We also wish that they and their mates would become full blooded saiyens so that they can age the same as their mates."

"Boys go home. Never try this again while I see what can be done about this." So the two boys go off. That leaves a very frustrated Nakemian to tell the elders what has happened here. They realize that they can't do anything but contact King Kai. They tell him what has happen and he will contact Dende to let him know what has happened.

SCENE BREAK

"KING KAI CALLING DENDE... DENDE CAN YOU HEAR ME."

"Yes King Kai I hear you. What is the problem."

"Well it seems on your home planet a wish was made to bring back some saiyens. They will be arriving at the lookout soon. You might want to contact Goku and Vegeta to be there when they do. On a lesser note Goku and Vegeta's families have become full blooded saiyens as well." He goes on to explain how this happened.

"Well thanks King Kai. I will speak to them immediatiely."

SCENE BREAK

Before the wishes

Meanwhile this is going on. The Sons and Briefs have been having a trying day of their own.

Toren and Pan have just on in to see Bulma so she can get readings on the GR braclet to see that they are working properly. While they are their Pan hasn't been feel quite right. "Mom I don't know if the GR braclet are working fine. Pan doesn't seem to be feeling good lately."

"Tell me her symptons so I can figure out what is wrong. Is it only Pan or is it the two of you."

"Its only me Bulma. My energy has been spiking badly lately, I have been using the GR braclets to keep it under control. Also I have been getting sick in the mornings but later on in the days I'm fine. I have been ach as well. And with my energy spiking all the time I get tired very easily."

"Well let me run some blood tests to see what is wrong." Bulma runs her tests and while she does Pan and Toren are speaking to each other.

So do you think your mom will figure out what is wrong with me.

Definetly, she has to I'm worried about you. It was hard letting you go back to Gohan in the mornings before this, but with how you have been feeling lately I don't want to let you out of my sight. They continue to speak to themselves until Bulma yells out.

"Pan after running tests I have figured out that the GR braclets are working perfectly. Pan you not being adversely effected by them, nor are you sick. Pan your pregnant. Is there something you to haven't been tell me."

As Bulma is saying this Vegeta, walking into the room, hears her speak. "WHAT!" Vegeta can't be hearing things. How could someone like Pan be with his playboy of a son. He gaps at them.

Pan not really paying attention to anyone but Toren ignores this. Completely forgeting that no knows about them she flings herself into Toren's arms. "Toren we're going to have a baby."

He embraces her and kisses her passionately. "Yes we are my mate. MINE. You are all mine and no others."

Bulma interupts by asking how long they have been together. Vegeta wants to know as well, but for defernt reason. He isn't mad that his son is mated to Pan, but wants to know how this came about seeing as he just saw Trunks with Marron yesterday. And he was definetly getting busy with her. How can this be happening. Pan must not realize what he has been doing. He didn't think Pan was that blind though. "Well Bulma Toren and I have been mated since a few hours after I got out of the hyperbolic time chamber."

" We decide to wait a little while before telling everyone that we're together so as to let everyone get use to the idea of an older Pan first. We thought that droping this bomb along with her being older might be to much. Besides mom I needed to train more so I can defend myself against Gohan when he finds out."

'Yeah as if this is any better. Trunks what were you and Pan thinking. Gohan's going to go nova when he finds out you knocked up his daughter. The only thing I can think of to be worse than him blowing up is Vegeta if Bra turn out to be mated."

"Grrr. Woman don't even think about it Bra is to young to be mated. Not that I would let her be mated to some weakling human to begin with. Now as for you Trunks we need to talk. NOW!" With that he stalks out of the room. Toren follows him outside the house.

Vegeta needed to talk to him, but he didn't want Pan to hear what he had to say. Vegeta might seem cold to most but Pan had earn his respect . She was the most saiyen like but with the least saiyen blood. He actually sees her as a princess, like a second daughter. Though Trunks is his son he won't let him treat her with anything other than respect, so that means no more women. His son is going to learn the meaning of being faithful. Once outside Vegeta turns to Toren, "Trunks we need to talk about you love life. HOW IN THE WORLD COULD YOU DO THIS!"

"Dad, I don't care what you say Pan is MINE and I won't give her up even if you don't like it."

"That's not what I'm talking about. That your with Pan isn't the problem, your countless harlets are. Just what where you thinking sleeping with them sluts when you have mated with Pan. Damn it boy I thought I taught you better. A saiyen mate bond is sacred. How could you cheat on Pan like that. Well it stops now. I my incondsiderate son will learn the meaning of being faithful, even if it kills you."

"What are you talking about. I haven't been with other women father. One I wouldn't treat Pan with such disrespect, my mom taught be better than that. It would be a disgrace to her memory. I have never been interested in any woman but Pan. Why would you think I would look at some bimbo."

"Now Trunks lying to me won't get you anywhere. I done saw you with that slut Marron yesterday." During this time the whole Son family minus Goten has come over to visit, Chi Chi's idea. She had wanted to see what would happen when Bra and Goten got there. Goku had kind of forgotten that he wasn't supposed to be there. Coming in right behind them is Bra and Goten to confront Vegeta, BAD TIMING.

When they heard this Gohan went SS2. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. Does someone want to tell me why Vegeta is acting as if Trunks not only going out with Pan, I'll kill him. But worse that he's cheating on her. Someone had better start talking before I remove some heads, both of his."

"Dad, Gohan its not what you think." While he says this Bulma and Pan come out to see what is going on. Toren what's the problem.

It seems that the idotic other Trunks has been sleeping around a lot. Dad has a case of mistaken identity.

"Look there is something we haven't told you. Yes, Gohan, Pan and I are mates. But dad there is more you don't know. I will only say this once. I DIDN'T NOR HAVE I EVER CHEATED ON PAN, PERIOD! End of discussion. The Trunks you saw the other day...AHHH...Gohan stop let me explain." Gohan not listening attacks Toren. Toren fazes to the left and powers up to SS2. "AHHHH..." Everyone is suprised by this when did Trunks become a SS2. Gohan in a rage like never before. Not only is his baby girl mated but to a cheat bastard. (He doesn't believe Toren because he has seen Trunks in action. And it ain't pretty.) His rage is so complete that he stops caring about he fact that if he goes to a high level he might destroy the world. No longer caring, wanting to kill the bastard in front of him he ascends to the next level, SS3.

"OH, SHIT! Gohan damn it listen to me. I have never been with another woman in my life. I'm not the Trunks you know." Gohan ignores this and "MASENKO HAAA!"

He fires the blast off to fast for Toren to escape. Just as it comes Pan IT infront of him. (Goku just recently taught it to her.) "TOREN!' Toren only has time to grab her and turn around before the blast hits, as he turns he powers up as high as he can go. "PAN AHHHHHH" When the dust disappates low and behold Toren has changed. Hair going down to his knees, no eyebrows, he too has ascend to the level of super saiyen 3.

Holding Pan in his arms protectively he yells at Gohan. "THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME NOW OR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. DAMN IT GOHAN YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR DAUGHTER AND GRANDCHILD. THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" With this Gohan is shock out of SS3, returning to normal.

"Panny are you really pregnant?" As he says this no noticed the new addition to the scene.

"WHAT THE HELL TO YOU MEAN PAN'S PREGNANT. WHO THE HELL DARES LAY HAND ON WHAT IS MINE!" Everyone turns to see another Trunks and Marron. "Who the hell are you, how are you a saiyen. What gives you the right to touch my Pan." Trunks yells at the man holding his Pan.

"What the hell are you talking about Trunks. I am not yours, never have been and never will be. For one you are like a brother to me, going with you eww... Two even if I didn't feel like that do you really think that I would accept a womanizer for a mate. I DON'T THINK SO! And stop yelling at MY Toren."

Now everyone except Trunks and Marron are wonder how there are two Trunks. "Will someone tell me what is going on. I thought that one was Trunks. But if so who the hell is this one." Goten gets out, everyone who doesn't know Toren agrees. With that Toren drops out of super. When he does this everyone see for the first time that his hair is longer than the other Trunks.

"Well know that everyone is here, let me start by saying I'm not the present Trunks. I'm Mirai Trunks, the no that came back to warn Goku about the androids. Think of me more like his twin the same looks but defernt people. I'm not the same as him. In this world he was raised by both his parents, isn't really a warrior, and is a hound dog. In my world I was raised by my mom and Gohan. I"m definely a warrior not some CEO. As for my love life I have never been interest in anyone until I met Pan. As if I had the time any way, which was fine with me. I came here to live out the rest of my life when my mom died. My world was finely at peace and getting back on track. I was no longer needed there, and my mom wanted me to live where I could find happiness and love. She built me a ship to take me here, I'm actually younger than the Trunks of this time, 23 years old not 28. Once I got here the ship self-destructed to keep it from the hands of evil. So here I am to stay. When I first got here I met Pan and fell for her right away. I would say I'm sorry for claiming her just hours after meeting her, but I would be lying. Sorry Trunks but Pan is MINE. AND I DON'T SHARE PERIOD. Just a friendly, if you try to touch MY MATE, related or not I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Oh thank goodness Pan isn't mated to present Trunks but to Mirai. Welcome to this time Mirai, take good care of my niece." Can you guess who said that. No one noticed the new addition to their persons (tails)

SCENE BREAK

As everyone is digesting this,Dende is having a little trouble, he couldn't get a hold of Goku or Vegeta (I wonder why) and now has a bunch of saiyen on his door step. Luckily Piccolo was visiting at the time.

Just a little while ago, "Damn it I can't reach them Mr. Popo. Piccolo it looks like you'll have to bring them to CC. Good luck."

Standing there looking confused is the saiyen king and hundreds of saiyens. "All right you lot listen up. You have been given a second chance at life. Which you will lose if you don't stop your evil ways. You will come with me and do so quietly. If you blast anyone on the way I will not hesitate to blast back to hell, got that. Damn why me. I'll get Goku and Vegeta for this, see if I don't." Piccolo rants.

"Ha as if you could beat all us saiyens."

"Be quiet Raditiz, you green man did you say Goku," a man who looks like Goku with a scar barks out.

"Yes I did. What's it to you."

"Okay, lead the way I would like to meet my son after all these years. I want to thank him for changing who I was. He was right it not to late to be differnt from him, Frieza I mean. My king you may not understand or listen to me seeing as I'm classed as a third class warrior but you should beware for those who don't listen to this Namek will not living long."

"Bradock I am the King of all Saiyens. No one tells me what to do. By the way Namek were you threating me just now."

"I was talking about your son, not you. Sorrys to disspoint you but the saiyen here are all weak compared to the saiyens I know. Also the saiyen race is not known as an evil race any more, but the saviours of the galaxy. Don't think your son will let you continue on how you were before you died. Now enough talk let get you to Vegeta so I can get you off my hands." The king does not like how he talks to him but his mate who was killed by Frieza after giving birth to Vegeta asks to see her son. While he may be cold, he can't refuse her. "Let's go Namek. All of you will behave no blasting people or things got it." So they follow Piccolo as he takes them to West City. They come in when Trunks is confronting Toren but seeing that Toren is a super saiyen they don't intrude, being to shock to move further. Bradock while shocked to see this can't wait to meet his son and see his power.

BACK WITH THE SON AND BRIEFS

Vegeta is looking a Toren with a smirk, "So son its seems you're more like me than I thought. I'm proud to say your my son. Not only have you ascend to super saiyen 3, you have bonded with the most worthy female in the galaxy. Nor did you waste time on meanless relationship with sluts like your brother. I approve your mating to Pan. Just remember to treat her like a princess. She has earned my respect and is like a daughter to me."

"Thank you father, I will." Toren says as he kisses Pan passionately.

"Damn it don't do that. She is not yours. Damn your not even from this time. She should be mine." Trunks hisses.

"Oh, hell no. Trunks you try to touch my daughter and I will kill you. I don't know how I feel about Mirai being with my daughter. But you, NEVER WILL I ALLOW YOU TO BE WITH MY DAUGHTER. Vegeta I apoligize in advance, but if he lays one hand on her he will die." Gohan is not happy with Trunks right now.

"Agreed Gohan, he hasn't the right to Pan. Trunks hear me well if you want to live look elsewhere. Pan is bonded to your brother Mirai. The bond is unbreakable. Plus they are going to have a baby. So you will leave her alone or else."

"But dad its not fair. She should.."

"Fair Trunks, you say fair but you are looking at Pan with lust not love. You couldn't even stop f*ckng other women while trying to get her. You don't deserve her affection. Until you grow up no good woman will look at you. Only bitchs like that blonde slut by you."

"Hey Trunks are you going to let your dad talk about me like that," Marron whines.

"Why should I correct my dad. It not like he's lying or any thing. Really I've had better." Trunk replies off handly.

"Oh you bastard all you Briefs are assholes." Marron turns to leave.

"Well its better than being a skank bitch that can't keep her legs close like you Marron." Bra says as she and Goten go towards their families.

"Speaking of hoes. What about you, everyone know you sleep with any dick around. So hows Goten I have always wanted to know. See as you sleeping with him why don't you tell me. But wait before that when you were 16 you went with that David guy. I bet he f*cked you real go..."

"Hey Marron get lost I may be a jerk at the moment but no one messes with my little sister, you greedy bitch. I would leave before I bitch smac you." Trunks growls out, now he may have been behaving badily but that didn't mean he didn't love his family.

Bra turns white and starts to shake. Grabing onto Goten and not leting go. She starts to cry into his chest. "SLAP" Marron slams into the side of the house, curticy of Goten fist. Goten ascend to SS2 "YOU BITCH YOU HAVE BAD MOUTHED BRA FOR THE LAST TIME. BRA IS NOT LIKE YOU, YOU DIRTY SKANK. NOW PLEASE DIE! ...KAME...HAME..."

His father grabs his hands "Enough Goten let the bitch go, while it might be nice to blast the slut to the next dimension. That is not what we do." Goku says trying to calm down his pissed off son.

"That may be what you do dad. But me I'll blast the bitch like I blasted the bastard David, to the next dimension. I hope to hell he is suffering in HFIL. NO ONE HURTS MY BRA AND LIVES, PERIOD, END OF DISCUSSION." Goten in his anger lets out more than he realized.

Know everyone is realizing that something is going on with Goten and Bra seeing even as he had tried to kamehame the bitch with one hand he was still holding onto to Bra with his other hand. And what is this it sounded like Goten killed some human man.

While they are getting into things, Piccolo recommands to the saiyens that they not interupt until this fight is resolved that is if they don't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Back to the fight. Marron has runaway afraid of dying. From the look on Goten's face the moment his dad turn the other way she would be dead. Everyone is glad to see her go. "Good riddance to bad rubish I say," Chi Chi dusts off her hands. The women all agree.

"Bra, baby are you okay. Why don't you come here." Bulma trys to get her daughter to come over, but Bra just tightens her arms around Goten buring her head in his chest more. She is still crying.

"Goten you want to explain why MY DAUGHTER won't let go of you or the fact that she is crying her eyes out. And who the hell is this David." Bra flinchs at the name. This didn't go unnoticed by her dad. "It sounds like you killed him. Did you? And why?" Bra is seen whimering now. This is pissing off Vegeta. This David seems to have hurt his little princess. "Goten I want answers AND I WANT THEM NOW," he goes super.

"Bra what do you want me to do. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking when I spoke." Goten whispered to Bra. Not that everyone didn't hear them, saiyen hearing and all.

"Go ahead it would come out eventually," Bra crys harder.

"Bra just remember that it wasn't your fault. You dad won't be dispointed in you." Goten reassures her. "If you must know Vegeta then yes I killed the the would be rapist. Only thing I regret is that I can't kill over and over again."

"What do you mean a would be rapist. You better not mean what I think you mean," Vegeta goes SS2.

"I mean exactly what I said that bastard tried to force himself on Bra when she was 16 years old. If I hadn't heard her scream as I was flying over the city, he would of succeeded." Bam there goes Vegeta to super saiyen 3. "When I got there that bastard had torn her dress and was trying to touch her. Of course I blast the him to the next dimension. Not to meantion contacting Dende to make sure the bastard would be tortured for an eternity. No one touches my princess."

Now Vegeta is putting off a lot of power someone had tried to hurt his baby girl and he hadn't known. If it wasn't for Kakarots brat she would of been violated. "Grrrr" Everyone is pissed off a the men have all gone super, Pan too. Though with everyone so piss no one notices that she has ascend. After much swearing everyone drop out of super. Pan went before anyone noticed. Afterwords Bulma goes to her daughter.

"Dear why did you never tell us."

Taking her face out of Goten chest Bra tells her parents what she was feeling when it happened. "I didn't want dad to be disappointed in me. I'm a saiyen but I couldn't defend myself from some weak human. I was ashamed. Though I've been doing better. Goten has been real good to me. Giving me emotial and physical support when I needed it. He has also been training to be able to defend myself. When everyone thought that I was going out on a date with some human boy, I was in reality with Goten. I want to be with him and no other. Daddy I love Goten please don't take me from him."

"Do you what to tell me why my daughter says she loves you Goten." Vegeta gets a weird look in his eye.

"Ah! Vegeta before all this happened today I was coming to ask for your premission to mate with Bra." Goten tells Vegeta getting ready to go super if necessary.

"Vegeta before you try to kill my son know that he hasn't claimed her yet. He was waiting for you blessing. Also that it was my son the protect Bra when she needed it most." Goku jumps in.

"DAMN IT KAKAROT. I know that. Damn it." He goes off ranting about how he wants to blast Goten and can't . "Damn it. FINE. Goten you have my blessing, but you will live here a CC. And we will be training everyday. If you want to mate my daughter you will prove you strength to protect her. UNDERSTAND."

"Yes Vegeta I hear you loud and clear." Goten hug Bra to him. She was his now and no one was going to take her away from him. With this settled they turn to Gohan to see how he is taking having his little girl mated.

"Well Gohan if I have to deal with my daughter being with Goten. You can just deal with the fact that your daughter is mated to my son." Vegeta states to Gohan.

"Don't you think that it's different. Bra isn't pregnant, my daughter is. Mirai should of talked to me first before mating her. Like Goten did with you." Gohan replies back.

"Umm dad if it helps Toren didn't know I was a saiyen let alone your daughter when he claimed me. He found out just after claiming me when we both went super." To prove her point Pan jumps to super saiyen 2.

"Pan your a super saiyen an SS2 how is this possible. And no that doesn't help that Mirai didn't know who you were when he bonded with you. Damn it Vegeta's right I can't do a thing about it seeing as you are already bonded. Damn." Gohan exclaims.

"Really dear, just look at them. They love one another, their a perfect match. Be happy for a baby girl. Ohh.. babies... we're going to be grandma's Bulma." Videl starts off talking to Gohan and then goes over to Bulma jumping up and down. Chi Chi joins them in their excitement.

"Our babies are growing up and going to have babies of their own." Bulma screams. Just as she does Vegeta notices something he has never seen before on her.

"Woman where the hell did you get a tail."

"What are you talking about Vegeta." Bulma looks at herself and then notices its not just that she had a tail but she was looking like she was in her thirties again. Everyone else is know seeing that Chi Chi and Videl have tails and look younger,too.

At this time Piccolo feels that it is safe enough to come out. "I can answer that Vegeta. It seems as if to boys on New Namek made some wishes. One of them being that all saiyens and their mates be full blooded saiyens. So all of you are saiyens now. But that pales incomparision when you consider that they wished back 300 saiyens to here. And now that I've brought them to you I'll leave you to deal with them. See ya." With that Piccolo blasts out of there as fast as he can.

"Wait Piccolo" "Damn it come back here" Goku/Vegeta

They turn to see the King Vegeta and Bradock in front of a bunch of saiyens.

"Hi Kakarot, my son it nice to finally meet you." Bradock grins at Goku.

"Vegeta just what are you thinking let your children with third class warriors." King Vegeta glares down at his son.

"Oh stuff it Vegeta can't you see they love each other besides. Are you really going to call them third class saiyens when they are super saiyens. Hello Geta dear it's nice see what a fine man you have grown up to be. I'm so happy I finely get to meet my little prince."

"Woman who the hell do you think you are." Vegeta growls. "And father I would be careful who I called third class seeing as if they are third class what does that make you. Seeing as your so much weaker then them."

"Grrr.. You will show the proper respect when speaking to your king my son."

"Geta ignore your father he just pissed that he isn't the strongest saiyen alive any more. By the way, who the hell am I. Well I your mother. I never got to see you grow up because that bastard Frieza killed me just after you where born."

"What. Fa..th...er do you want to tell me why you never told me that Frieza killed my mom. You told me she died in child birth."

"All right everyone just calm down and we'll figure out what to do." Goku gets between the two Vegetas.

"Just who do you think you are talking to me like that I am the King of all Saiyens." King Vegeta is getting riled.

"Sire this is my son, Kakarot. He defeated Frieza." Bradock replies.

"Yeah right as if my baby brother could defeat the most powerful being in the universe." Raditiz snorts and Nappa agrees.

"Raditiz my son have you never heard of the name of Goku. You've been in HFIL. Anyone there will most likely have been sent their by him. Now listen carefully Goku is Kakarot. He was the one to first ascend to super saiyen and defeat Frieza. He is the strongest fighter in the universe." Bradock corrects him. Smiling at his younger son. "Proud am I to be the father of the man the defeated Frieza."

"Well dad I didn't know you cared. When everyone is settle would you like to spar with me."

"Hey Kakarot you promised to spar with me today."

"Awe... Don't worry Vegeta we'll spar soon. It won't take that long to defeat my dad." Goku grins.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is happening here." King Vegeta does not like to be ignored.

"Dad just sit down and shut I'll explain later. Just know that this isn't Vegetasi, you don't rule hear. All of you saiyens will follow the rules or you will die...


End file.
